Conventional residential electrical circuits consist of components such as electrical receptacles, various types of light switches, electrical boxes, and electrical cables. These conventional components require time-consuming, cumbersome wiring practices. The electrical devices such as receptacles and switches must be wired prior to inserting them into their respective electrical box. This requires that the wires be of extra length to facilitate this wiring practice. This excess wire must then be stuffed into the electrical box as the electrical device is installed. These conventional electrical circuits often require the use of wire nuts to connect several wires together in the electrical boxes. These wires must also be of extra length to facilitate wiring and then stuffed into the electrical box as well.
These inherent characteristics of the conventional electrical circuits result in timely electrical installations with electrical boxes that are often over-stuffed with excess wire. The process of stuffing the wires and the electrical device into the electrical box results in the wires exerting a pulling force on their points of termination, creating the possibility of wires coming loose from the electrical device or the wire nuts. This contributes to faulty circuits and potential fire hazards.
Because of these cumbersome characteristics of the conventional electrical circuits, good wiring practices such as connecting a dedicated earth ground to each electrical component is often neglected. This also contributes to a potential fire hazard as well as a risk of electrical shock to people who use these circuits.